This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Gauges are often used throughout industry to display a value of a parameter being monitored by the gauge. In the automotive industry, a vehicle typically includes an instrument cluster with a plurality of gauges for displaying operating conditions of the vehicle. These gauges can monitor parameters such as vehicle speed, engine speed, coolant temperature, battery voltage, fuel level and the like. The gauges can include an analog or digital readout for displaying the value of the measured parameter. An analog gauge typically includes a dial surface having a numerical scale thereon and a pointer that rotates or traverses across the gauge to a point on the numerical scale which indicates the value of the parameter being monitored.
One limitation of current analog gauges is their general inability to indicate markings on numerical scales of noncircular shaped gauges. As many analog gauges use a rigid pointer disposed at a center of the gauge, the gauge and associated numerical scale must be constructed in a circular shape so that the pointer can align with the numerical scale disposed around the gauge. If the gauge was noncircular, such as an elliptical gauge for example, the pointer located at a center of the gauge would not be able to align with the markings on the numerical scale at both the minor and major axes of the ellipse.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a gauge assembly that overcomes the aforementioned and other disadvantages.